supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Galleom
Galleom (''ガレオム Gareomu'') es uno de los jefes que aparecen en Super Smash Bros. Brawl en la trama del Modo Aventura: El emisario subespacial. Es un jefe original de la serie [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|''Super Smash Bros.]] Contra este jefe se pelea en dos ocasiones, pero sus formas de combate solo varían en la velocidad de los ataques; en la segunda batalla, son más rápidos. Galleom es, además, una bomba subespacial (la única bomba subespacial que no requiere dos R.O.B.s para ser activada) Descripción Tiene dos formas, una de ellas es similar a un vehículo de guerra, la otra es similar a un primate en cuanto a la forma en que se para. Tiene partes de color morado que resaltan sobre el color metálico de su cuerpo. Dos enormes cañones salen de su espalda, en dichos cañones aloja varios misiles. Su pose neutral es quedarse quieto colocando sus brazos en el suelo, de manera similar a un gorila. Sus ataques están basados, su mayoría, en el contacto físico, teniendo solo dos ataques a distancia. Perfil thumb|Galleom de pie en la zona silvestre. Se desconoce si Galleom actuaba por cuenta propia o por mera manipulación. La bomba subespacial que lleva en la cabeza lo convierte en un mártir en la historia. Se sabe que se dirigía a algún lugar cuando fue interrumpido por Meta Knight, Marth e Ike. Al confrontarlo en el Modo Jefes finales, puede aparecer en cualquiera de las dos zonas de enfrentamiento, depende del momento en el que se le enfrente. Si es de los primeros, se le enfrentará en la zona silvestre; si es de los últimos, atacará en la sala en ruinas. Galleom no ha aparecido en ningún otro videojuego. Ataques Rol en el emisario subespacial Galleom se dirigía hacia algún lugar cuando fue interrumpido en el desierto por el grupo de espadachines conformado por Ike, Marth y Meta Knight; tras ser derrotado por ellos, Galleom escapa y se detiene en las ruinas, donde termina por caer en la sala en ruinas y ahí enfrenta a Lucas y al Entrenador Pokémon. Tras ser nuevamente derrotado, Galleom deja ver que en realidad él es una bomba subespacial, luego toma a Lucas y al Entrenador y escapa de la sala en ruinas; Lucas logra liberarse al romperle el brazo a Galleom, luego este sigue avanzando hacia al cielo y estalla, consumiendo así la zona de las ruinas. Lucas y el Entrenador Pokémon fueron salvados de una gran caída por Meta Knight. Descripción de los trofeos Forma normal '''Desbloquear:' Se consigue lanzándole un Pedestal cuando le queden pocos PV para convertirlo en trofeo. Español right|90px :Galleom :Un enorme robot del ejército subespacial con capacidad para transformarse. Galleom cuenta con varios ataques, entre los que se incluyen pisotones, tortazos y hasta misiles que lanza desde el costado. Puede usar la bomba subespacial de su cabeza para activar el mecanismo de autodestrucción y arrastrarte a la oscuridad del subespacio. ¡Es un tipo duro, sin duda! :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Inglés :Galleom :An enormous, transforming robot and Subspace Army warmonger. Galleom is characterized by various attack threats, including jump stomps, beefy arm bludgeonings, and even missiles fired from his back. He also has a Subspace Bomb set in his head, which he can use in times of desperation to blow himself up and drag the player into the darkness of Subspace. He's one tough robot! :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Forma tanque Desbloquear: Terminar el Modo Jefes Finales en dificultad máximo. En la versión norteamericana de Super Smash Bros. Brawl, en la pantalla de Desafíos, este es uno de los trofeos que no se puede abrir al golpear su cristal con un Martillo dorado. Esto no se aplica para la versión europea, en la cual todos los cristales pueden ser golpeados con un Martillo dorado. Español right|90px :Galleom (tanque) :Un Galleom en forma de tanque. En este estado se desplaza a gran velocidad. Puede cambiar a su forma humanoide en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para disponer de una excelente capacidad de combate. Su último recurso y rasgo más temible es la bomba subespacial que lleva integrada. Aun siendo un tanque puede atacar con misiles, piernas y brazos que nunca da a torcer. :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Inglés :Galleom (Tank Form) :Galleom with his arms and legs neatly compacted into tank form. In this form, he can get around the combat field at high speed. He can quickly change into humanoid form to take advantage of awesome combat capabilities. His last defense and most threatening trait is a built- in Subspace Bomb. In tank form, Galleom can still attack with body slams and missiles. He never runs. :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' En Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Galleom reaparecerá en Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, en el modo Espíritus como un Jefe. Galería Galleom (1) ESE SSBB.png|Galleom en posición de ataque en su primera batalla. Galleom (2) ESE SSBB.png|Galleom en posición de ataque en su segunda batalla. Vídeo center|300px Curiosidades *Se asemeja a Shockwave, personaje de la serie Transformers, ambos son robots gigantes inteligentes, ambos poseen la capacidad de transformarse en un vehiculo futurista, e incluso ambos tiene únicamente un sólo ojo. Véase también